Rise of the White Pegasus
by Vinyl Scratch 123
Summary: I suck at summaries, here we go. Treble Clef is Pegasus son of Neon Lights and DJ Pon-3/Vinyl Scratch. When he discovers a massive secret, his life is thrown in chaos. Along with the night and sun alicorns and one (in love) Rainbow Dash, he goes on a adventure. Three mares. One sane stallion. All humour. t r&r READ IF YOU WANT TO Mostly a Humour/Adventure story, little romance
1. Chapter 1: How it all began

**My Little Pony: Rise of the White Pegasi**

**Chapter One: How it all began**

Once upon a My Little Pony, there lived a beautiful alicorn named Celestia, as you may know her. She had an evil sister named Luna who tried to make day eternal night.

However, Celestia stopped this and banished Luna to the moon, and that's how Luna got the name Nightmare Moon.

Many years after that Ponyville was happy, and that's how our story starts….

Many years after Princess Celestia banished Luna to the moon, there lived two particular DJs, Vinyl and Neon Scratch. They were happy together, and often visited their friends Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Appledash.

On one particular day Rainbow Dash came to visit Neon and Vinyl. She raced over the greyish dull clouds that darkened Ponyville with a dark gloomy scent, and popped each of them with her fast as light pegasi wings.

She landed down peacefully and raced down the happy streets. She whizzed by laughing Pinkie, raced past admiring Rarity, flew by collecting Appledash and passed Twilight Sparkle. She said hi to each of them and then knocked on the mauve door.

A grown up Neon answered it. Today he was dressed in his normal parlour, a black jacket with a white top and a black hat with sunglasses. "Oh…Hi…Rainbow Dash."

"Hi!" enthusiastically replied Rainbow. "Where's your wife Vinyl?"

Neon didn't know how to say it. Should I or should I not? He paced back and forth in front of curious Rainbow.

Finally he decided to tell Rainbow Dash the great news. "Vinyl had a baby."

"Really?" Rainbow's bright eyes widened with excitement. "Can I see?"

"Sure," Neon replied and then called out, "Vinyl, dear! Rainbow's come to see you!"

Vinyl Scratch the DJ's ever perky voice sounded out, "Rainbow! Come into the lounge room!"

With such a small fortune, Vinyl and Neon had a humble house.

Rainbow Dash raced in and slumped down on the couch, and then she yelled with excitement when she saw the white son of Neon Lights and Vinyl Scratch.

Its skin was a snow white like Vinyl, but had a jet black mane of hair like Neon. Its eyes were a perfect sky blue and its cutie mark was a black treble clef pointing up into the skies.

"Wow," Rainbow admired the little pony. "What shall you and your husband Neon name him?"

"Rainbow," Vinyl said to her softly. "If Neon and I pass away, will you look after Treble Clef?"

"Treble Clef looks quite cool," Rainbow exclaimed. "Treble is the perfect name for this little some pony boy."

As she said some pony, she patted the snow white pony's head and Treble Clef rose into the air.

Neon and Vinyl looked at each other. Then they hugged each other.

"What?" Rainbow asked. She didn't realise Treble had _flown_ into the air.

Vinyl and Neon smiled at Rainbow. "Little Treble Clef's a Pegasi!"

That's right; Treble was a Pegasi! He flew into the air, taking graceful strides as he giggled and fluttered his white and black Pegasus wings.

"I can't believe it," Rainbow whispered. "The child of Vinyl and Neon Scratch, two unicorns, is a Pegasi!"

Her feathery cyan wings fluttered and she left, smiling to herself.

In the near future, Treble Clef grew up to be peaceful and light like the cutie mark said, and this is the story of him, the white Pegasi born to unicorns.

**Review and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it was short. Review, tell me your feedback and the next chapter will be MUCH LONGER, 1658 words in fact.**


	2. Chapter 2: Evil lurks hidden

**My Little Pony: Rise of the White Pegasi**

**Hello and I am making this story for this idea I had in my head about Treble, Nightmare Moon, Vinyl and Neon Scratch, Princess Luna. Etc. I was listening to Two Best Sisters Play Portal 2(youtube) when I wrote this. The video is really funny, but watch out for the swear words. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Evil lurks hidden**

A white coat, black maned Pegasus pony with a black fedora was trotting down the road hoping that no pony spotted him. He wore shades to hide his eyes as apparently, his sky blue eyes attracted the attention he really didn't need at the moment.

When he was a little, Treble had a talent for singing or music in general which made sense since his treble clef music mark on his flank marked his talent. He sang at local festivals around Ponyville that got him the fame that which he never wanted.

"Why me? Why why why!" Treble muttered to himself as he was nervous to the point he sweated a bit.

He tried to walk past mares who were chatting with each other and to his luck; they didn't notice him at all. He walked down the main road into Ponyville hoping to get a job or something where he could earn some money. He was rich but he wanted to earn his own money than just use the money his father had saved during his life.

Treble shook his head, his father escaped but he was a very loving father and Treble could never have been happier than to just be around him.

"Just find a job, work for a while, and hope that no pony finds me," Treble said to himself as he also thought about something.

Not only would a job would suit him but if mares wanted to chase him down, the only solution was to get a girlfriend. But no pony in his mind attracted his attention. He wondered what his life might be when he would find love in his life. Could it stop the very thing he feared in popularity? Could it make him happy for the rest of his life? He would find out sooner or later but getting away and walking home was the main objective.

Suddenly he saw something.

A female Pegasus with a lime green coat, slightly smaller for her age, thin and rather short. Yellow, messy mane and tail. She was never parted with her antique saddlebag and her turquoise green eyes looked at him with curiosity.

"You look rather fancy," the mare said to Treble.

"What? Oh, err…..I got nothing," Treble replied chuckling nervously.

She looked at him oddly looking from her turquoise eyes to his sky blue ones covered by the shades. He looked around quickly and sighed as he took them off to reveal his eyes.

"I'm Treble," Treble introduced himself holding out a hoof.

"Nice to meet you Treble, I'm Criss Cross," the mare introduced herself shaking his hoof but keeping that suspicious look covered by the happy smile.

Suddenly, her eyes turned to slitted red. Treble couldn't believe what was happening. "I've got you, Clef…" H

To Treble's dismay, one mare was walking as she screamed and pointed at him shouting out, "THERE HE IS!" Treble grabbed Criss's hoof and ran while she just rolled her eyes in not believing what he was doing.

"You realize you can fly right?" Criss drawled.

Treble stopped and realized that as he then laughed in an "Oh, I never realized that."

"Well, when you're running away from ponies, you tend to forget a lot you know," Treble said rubbing the back of his head.

The mares behind them went off to their usual hobbies as they muttered something incoherent to Treble. He sighed in relief and then turned to Criss with a thankful smile as he owed her.

"Thanks for saving me back there, you saved me from getting ripped apart," Treble said with relief in his voice.

"Anytime, you have something with those mares?" Criss asked curiously.

"Well when I was little, I used to sing a lot and so I got quite popular to some of the local ponies here. About a few years ago, I sang once at a festival and some mares fell in love with me. They would love to hear my voice and marry me," Treble explained with a friendly smile.

"You're not trying to swoon me are you?" Criss asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? Oh no," Treble said as he waved his hoof.

Criss felt mortally rejected but she was relieved he wasn't using her. He seemed like a pretty nice guy and he looked like he had been running around for a while for the dirt that was on his hooves.

"Is there any available jobs around?" Treble asked dusting off his hat.

"Well you could work at Sweet Apple Acres, I know the owners pretty well. I could put a good word for you," Criss answered with a small smile.

"Oh I don't mean like a ton of work but just a job in general," Treble said looking behind him in case of anymore mares.

"Or you could work at the local train station here. I just got promoted so you could take my old job," Criss added as Treble then smiled.

"That sounds good, let's go," Treble replied enthusiastically as his eyes showed his eagerness.

Criss looked at him and said, "You sure you want to go like that?"

Treble looked at himself and then chuckled a bit as he playfully hit himself.

"You're right, come with me, I'll show you my house," Treble said as Criss went along with the suspicious look.

They travelled down the road coming upon a simple three story house. The house itself was white on the exterior except the roof which was a brick colour. There were four windows that they could see so that meant about four rooms. A brown door was in front with a patio but on the patio was Vinyl Scratch Treble Clef's mother.

In Vinyl's young days she only had a house, her classic Bass Cannon (that everybody knows is ridiculously loud!) and her tinted lilac glasses. Since she debuted as a DJ Unicorn, she had been getting richer and richer.

"Treble! You came home at last, which's this?" the mare asked

"Oh, this is Criss Cross, she's my friend. Criss, this is my mother Vinyl," Treble introduced as the adult Unicorn shook Criss' hoof. "And I mean THE VINYL SCRATCH, THE DJ."

"Pleased to meet you ma'am," Criss replied happily, but was freaking out inside.

"Likewise, I'm glad Treble actually found someone who isn't a diehard fan," Vinyl said rolling her eyes remembering the last time.

"Yep. I haven't made many friends lately," Treble admitted rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"I can probably see why you wanted a friend," Criss responded nodding in conformation.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Vinyl asked being nice.

"No thank you, I got to go home and take care of my dad," Criss answered sweetly.

"What's wrong with your father?" Treble asked cautiously not trying to make her upset.

"He's blind, so I have to take care of him," Criss answered with a tone of sadness in it.

"Okay well I'll walk you home," Treble said as Criss blushed red.

"Oh erm….ok," Criss said thinking something else.

"That's nice of you Treble, I'll have dinner ready when you come back," Vinyl said getting up and going inside.

Treble walked with Criss to her house as they took their time walking. Treble looked straight ahead while Criss looked at him a couple of times thinking to her about his friendship. It made her wonder if Treble was being nice as a friend or something more. She finally wanted to ask him just for assurance.

"Hey Treble, why are you so nice to me? Not saying that I don't like it but you are really nice," Criss asked nervously hoping he didn't feel offended.

"Like I said, I don't get many friends but there's something about you that makes me happy," Treble answered looking at her as Criss blushed from the comment.

"Really? What is that?"

"Well….there's that smile you have. But other than that, I think there's something else that I like."

"Could you tell me?"

"Maybe….no I'm sure of it. It's that, I'm in love with you," Treble answered looking away trying to hide his blush.

Criss smiled sneakily, and for a moment Treble looked away, unaware.

"Treble Clef, dear! Come inside!" the ever loud perky voice of his mother Vinyl yelled. "You're missing your lessons on how to work a bass cannon!"

"B-B-Bass cannon? Is your mother DJ Pony 3?" Criss Cross was horrified, but at least she knew her theory on Vinyl being Treble Clef's mother.

"Yep. Got to-"

His mouth was covered by a dark blue hoof belonging to a certain Alicorn, her aqua blue eyes shining with something he couldn't see. Her mane was as long as Celestia's was, and her eyes showed a look of being scared. He knew that now

She whispered, "Treble, run. Run before the nightmare gets you."

For a second, Criss Cross's eyes were blood red. She smirked at Treble, then she turned back to normal.

"Treble Clef, I've got you now…" she hissed softly in his ear.

Treble backed away slowly from Criss Cross, who was now Nightmare Moon.

The Alicorn who had covered Treble's mouth got him in his arms, and ran, quickly looking back.

All that she saw, really, was normal Criss Cross, staring as if nothing had happened.

**So how do you like it? Review right here and I want to know your feedback. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3: Leave or die

**My Little Pony: Rise of the White Pegasi**

**Thanks for staying with me, Carrot Top will now debut in this chapter if you were wondering where the orange pony was in this fic. Whatever. Read and enjoy, maybe review**

**Chapter 3: Leave or die**

_Flashback: 14 Years Ago_

_"You no pony, you killed all the poor ponies that were in the Rainbow Factory," yelled a blue and rainbow Pegasus as she joined in with a yell with her friends._

_"I had to," growled a dark blue and black Alicorn, her black hooves pawing the stone, pale ground. "They would enslave all of Equestria, Dash."_

_"I'll take care of this," said a white unicorn, her aqua blue mane rushing through the fast, quick air. "Nightmare Moon, face…"_

_Out of nowhere, came a ridiculous drumroll. Everybody turned to the earth pony doing it, and the pony sneaked away weirdly._

_"I will face what? Your bass cannon?" Nightmare drawled with an evil cackle._

_Rainbow Dash nodded. "Yes. You are facing against a bass cannon."_

_"WTF?" Nightmare yelled._

_"FACE MY BASS CANNON, NIGHTMARE!" the white unicorn yelled and took off her glasses, showing her magenta eyes._

_"Lady Mares and Gentle Colts, step back. It's going to be a wild ride!" The white unicorn yelled as she fumbled with her hooves and brought out a switch, obviously the turn on switch to Vinyl's infamous bass cannon._

_As the bass cannon sounded, Nightmare Moon was knocked over miles and miles to the demon lands by the horrifying electric bass instrument._

_End of Flashback_

Nightmare Moon recalled that moment when she was defeated…by a BASS CANNON!

**Meanwhile**

Treble was wriggling in the silk brown rope tied around him to a strong hard oak tree. His captor the Alicorn was sharply smiling at him, among the fact that he was finally caught.

"I got you now, Treble Clef Scratch," she drawled feeling his mane through her hooves.

"Let me go, please," asked Treble, unaware of the friendly intentions inside Luna.

Luna disliked this feeling of kidnapping a citizen of Ponyville. She had to do it, to make sure Nightmare Moon didn't get the whole country of Equestria. "Clef."

"MY NAME IS TREBLE!" He yelled as his hooves, lined with black, pawed the air. He hoped, oh how he hoped someone would get him out of this mess.

"Treble, Treble, whatever," Luna said as she pulled his black fedora off. "My daughter has something to say to you, Treble."

"DAUGHTER?" Treble exclaimed.

"Yes, that is right," an oak brown earth pony stepped into the light. Her mane was bright orange, with jade green eyes. Treble recognized her; he met her in his childhood…

"C-C-Carrot Top?"

"T-T-Treble Clef?"

They both blinked. "You?" They both yelled at the same time, and then they blushed crimson.

Carrot Top looked at Luna. "Princess, is this one of the new recruits or am I seeing the same white unicorn?"

Luna held both her hooves up, signalling that it was the same unicorn. "Treble Clef, we need the information. Criss Cross is planning something that could possibly hurt Equestria – permanently."

"Criss Cross is the true body of Nightmare Moon," Carrot Top explained.

"What? Criss seemed like a good friend," he said independently.

"Well either it was just a trick of the light or her eyes glowed red when we kidnapped you," Luna replied. "Normal ponies' eyes don't glow red unless they are Nightmare Moon."

Treble took this all in his head. If Criss Cross was really Nightmare Moon, he just kissed Nightmare Moon!

He groaned. "Oh no. OH NO. OH NO!"

Carrot Top slapped him in the head, despite every feeling she had for him. "Treble Clef, please quiet down. Please."

"Why should I? I mean, it's not every day you see a little young pony really the fake form of Nightmare Moon," he yelled and suddenly his black as night cutie mark glowed. Carrot Top, Treble Clef and Luna looked at it curiously, and they were knocked back. Except Treble.

"What in the world…!?" Luna said in surprise, and then looked up at the white full moon. It seemed to smile back.

"Whatever, anyway we need your help to stop Criss Cross. Will you help us?" Carrot Top begged Treble.

"O…kay. But if you're wrong, Carrot Top, I will officially kill you," Treble decided.

Luna suspiciously smiled. "Okay! Let's go. Our first stop is Rarity Williams's office, she can probably help us from what the Children have seen."

"You SPIED on Rarity?" Treble yelled, embarrassed.

"Duh. What do you expect? Cameras, video phones?" Luna exclaimed.

"Um. Yeah."

Carrot face palmed. Luna untied Treble and galloped away.

"HEY, LUNA, WAIT!" Carrot Top and Treble Clef yelled, sprinting after the dark blue Pegasus.

A snow white unicorn with dark purple mane and tail flickered through the colourful fabrics on her desk with her sharp strong hooves, obviously checking for the pink silk Pinkie Pie gave her. "Tut, tut, where is my material?"

Then the unlikely trio (Carrot Top, Princess Luna and Treble Clef) burst in, breaking the door down, messing up the once tidy pile of materials that Rarity organized.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?" Rarity tripped over all the woollen strings of fluff staring at Treble Clef and his two female companions.

"Um, I'm Treble Clef Scratch," Treble said slowly, bowing to Rarity. "Sorry for interrupting you, miss."

"I'm fine," Rarity said grandly getting up. "Wait. Aren't you the son of Vinyl? Vinyl Scratch had the best tracks of the music her and her rival Neon Lights produced."

"Well," said Princess Luna awkwardly scratching the back of her mane, "Neon is Treble's father."

Rarity's jaw dropped. "Princess Luna?"

"Uh, yeah," Luna said.

Rarity looked at Treble slowly. "Vinyl and Neon got together?!"

"Uh, yeah," Treble said.

Rarity looked at Carrot Top. "The fans of MLP changed your name to Golden Harvest?"

**(Ignore that paragraph, reader. That was completely random.)**

Rarity then smiled. "What do you need? A little stitching back together for clothes? New outfits?"

"Do you know anything about this mare?" Carrot Top held up a picture of Criss Cross's fake form.

"Ah, the child of Pinkie Pie and Phoenix," marvelled Rarity, almost going into space. "Sweet little one."

"Dude, she is evil," replied Treble, making his voice mockingly high pitched. Carrot laughed and Luna slapped them.

"Owwww," mumbled Treble, rubbing the back of his head with his hoof.

"Evil?" Rarity said intrigued, pushing her new blue glasses up her nose. "Criss seems like a pretty nice pony."

"That's what I thought," Treble explained, then Carrot Top cut him off. "So we have to stop her!"

"From what, may I ask?" Rarity's small innocent eyes narrowed.

"We don't know," admitted Luna, sweat dropping. "We were wondering if you could help us."

"Well, ditch my hooves, I got some work to do!" enthusiastically exclaimed Rarity, swiftly flicking off all the patterned fabrics off her dusty wood desk.

"W-What?" asked Treble in surprise.

"Studying on Nightmare Moon, silly!" sharply replied Rarity and turned on her pink Ponytop (ponified version of laptop), typing up the words "nightmare moon".

4500 links came up on the electric screen and Rarity looked at it carefully, observing all the short links. "Dears, what do you choose?"

"Choose the one saying "Criss Cross: The red eye of mystery"," Luna said clicking on the blue link.

The screen loaded up and showed a rare yellowed out picture of young Criss Cross with her eyes glowing crimson.

"Ooh, mystery!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Rarity?" Carrot Top asked.

"Yeah?"

"Leave us, please," meekly replied Luna.

"Okay," Rarity said and she left, leaving the strong door open. "I'll leave you three alone. After all, I got to take care of my little foal."

All of a sudden, before Treble got to read the text, the pixelated screen went black. All that was on the screen, was three, scary words that were lined in magenta red.

**Leave or die.**

Carrot Top, Luna and Treble's eyes bulged out, surprised by the pink and black words.

"What does that mean?" Carrot Top asked, half scared to death by the creepy sentence.

Treble realized something, and got up. "I-I-I got to go!"

He galloped straight through the door, leaving a splintered wood hole in the crescent shaped door.

"TREBLE! WAIT!" Carrot Top yelled, and followed him, not expecting the surprise that would befall her.

**So, uh, how did you like it? ( CLIFFHANGER WARNING ) Review, tell me your feed back right here and R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: A new friend - RD

**My Little Pony: Rise of the White Pegasi**

**Did you guys like the first few chapters? And Rainbow Dash comes in this chapter. After all what is a use of a character if you don't use it? Enjoy *slaps herself* so yeah**

**Chapter 4: A new surprise**

**Treble's point of view**

I trot away once I have out galloped Carrot Top. I can't take this anymore. I can't take this anymore!

I cry and look up at the flame orange skies. The sunset skies have given rise to a beautiful yellow sun and I can see it through the cloudy hills past Cloudsdale.

Nothing makes sense. Absolutely nothing. Firstly. I am the son of Neon and Vinyl Scratch. That's weird.

Secondly, a female pony I meet turns out to be NIGHTMARE MOON. NIGHTMARE MOON.

Thirdly, I am kidnapped by Princess Luna and her apprentice Carrot Top. Since Nightmare Moon is going to DESTORY Equestria. Anypony know what that mean?

I GET KILLED TRYING TO PROTECT THIS COUNTRY. Why am I born under an unlucky star? I mean, it's not every day you get kidnapped by an Alicorn princess named Luna and have to save the world.

I see a small tin shelter nearby; it can be my home for the night. I walk in, my sole desire to rest.

But, it was something I had not expected. Streaks of sharp scratches were embedded on the weak steel walls, and the wrecked greyish bed's sheets were ripped and torn. It was surprising, I could tell that a poor pony lived here.

"Who is this in my shelter?" a low, female voice asked, her voice familiar to me.

"Um … I'm Treble Clef …" I answered slowly.

Then I got pushed over to the wall by a cyan Pegasus. Her mane and tail was a sparkling rainbow and she had dark magenta eyes like Mom. Her wings were so feathery they felt like pillows. "Who are you?"

Her serious face turned into a gentle smile. "I'm Rainbow Dash. I saw you when you were in your first few hours."

**3****rd**** person**

"So, you're like 23, right?" Treble asked.

"Well, in pony years, yes," Rainbow replied. "But I'm fifteen in Pegasus years."

"I don't have pony years, so I'm just fifteen," Treble replied.

"Excellent! We're both fifteen!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Uh, Rainbow?" he asked, kind of surprised.

"Yeah?" Rainbow Dash replied, her voice beginning to become perky.

"Is this your only bed?" he pointed at the bed with his hoof.

"Um," Rainbow stuttered. "Yes."

"Then where will I sleep?" Treble asked Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow pondered about it. "Huh…"

She paced up and forwards in front of Treble, wondering. _RAINBOW DASH! Get a hold of yourself. Treble Clef is staying here, and you only have one bed? Pathetic. Hey, he's hot…_

Rainbow slapped herself, both physically and mentally. _Rainbow, stop thinking like that. Even though you are like, the same age as him in Pegasus years which is your true age not your pony age, you must NOT dream about him! Got it, Dashie? You like Soarin got it?_

"I'll sleep on the floor," she stammered and made herself a bed using fluffy materials. She lay down on it to sleep, and pointed with her hoof to the bed for Treble to sleep.

"Uh? Thanks?" Treble replied shakily.

"It's okay," she mumbled, and then drifted off into the pony dream land.

Treble got in the ripped bed, made himself comfortable and lay his hooves on his side and drifted off to sleep…

Rainbow had a dream that very night, and it seemed to be a "dream".

_Rainbow Dash's point of views_

_I was in a green grassy cornflower field, as colourful as one of those canvases Lyra Heartstrings paints at Sugarcube Corner. It seemed, like, totally empty. I was in a golden strapless dress that reached to my back hooves._

_"Where am I?" I reached for something, it seemed black and white._

_All of a sudden everything turned black and I was transported to…_

_Flashback: 13 Years Ago_

_"Ugh, what happened to me?" I said to myself, brushing off the dirt that was on my Pegasus wings and getting up._

_Fluttershy helped me up, and I realized what was happening. "Rainbow Dash? Are you okay? You just appeared out of nowhere…" She trailed off._

_"Well, that's just weird," I found myself saying. "Either I suffered a pretty bad facepalm or you did see me appear out of nowhere."_

_Fluttershy shook her head, shaking off the subject. "Come on. Our dearest friends Vinyl Scratch and Twilight Sparkle are playing with Vinyl's young colt Treble Clef."_

_I followed enthusiastic Fluttershy to Vinyl and Neon Scratch's silver and gold house. The old crumbling steps to the seemingly new house were so shiny, it was like glass._

_I could hear a little colt's voice, innocent and charming. "Ah, is he here?"_

_I saw Vinyl walking out, and what held her hoof? A little white Pegasus with dashing jet black mane and tail. The Pegasus didn't have his cutie mark yet._

_Vinyl smiled lightly. "Hi."_

_"Hi, Vinyl! Awww, Treble Clef is so cute," said Fluttershy patting Treble's long black mane of hair. "Where's Neon?"_

_"Busy working with Pinkie Pie for the song "Pony Rock Anthem"," Vinyl replied softly. "Ever since we got married and had a colt, he has been so busy with Pony Music Records."_

_"Wow," I replied. "When I was a little filly, I loved his songs. He seemed so alive, so cool."_

_"Huh…" I slipped into unconsciousness, and all the only things that I could hear was…_

_"Rainbow Dash! Rainbow, wake up!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Rainbow Dash! Rainbow, wake up!" Treble slapped Rainbow awake. It was dawn, and the first golden rays of the sun lit up the honey skies like a glowing lantern at night.

"W-W-What?" groggily muttered Rainbow and her wings fluttered, half knocking Treble in the face.

"You were muttering all this stuff about me, and I was curious. I'm sorry I woke you up," he meekly apologized, holding out a hoof. "Don't worry," she replied smiling brightly. "Let's get you on your way, Treble. After all you're my som-"

She stopped herself and Treble stared at her in surprise. "Did you say some pony?"

"Uh, no," Rainbow blushed and opened the rusty tin gate. "Is Nightmare Moon still around?"

"Yeah," Treble replied as they began to get ready to fly. Her and his feathery wings fluttered and they set off faster than a speeding fangirl trying to catch Justin Bieber on his way to the supermarket.

Rainbow looked at the skies. They were as blue as the ocean, and clouds covered the bottom view of the wet soil of the earth. It was a very romantic moment, if you asked her.

"So, uh, Rainbow Dash, where are we going?" Treble asked her as they flew past a rippling white cloud.

"Cloudsdale. I hear there is talk of Nightmare Moon there. Recently the Rainbow Factory got closed down. I remember it." Rainbow sharply replied and accidently bumped into Treble.

Both pegasuses's hooves were connected as they bumped into each other. Treble blushed as Rainbow laughed in a low tone. "Well, that was awkward," she mumbled.

"Uh, can I hold your hooves?" Treble asked Rainbow, clutching her hooves.

"Sure," said Rainbow Dash, nervously smiling as they held hooves, flying across the clear blue sky. As they neared the city of Cloudsdale, a black pony watched them, her body glowing green.

**Oooooh, looks like Rainbow Dash has found her match! Review and tell me your feedback.**


	5. Chapter 5: GODDAMN CLOUDSDALE BLUES!

_Meanwhile, on Cybertron..._

"Please, Lord Megatron... you must know that I only mean to serve you!"

The leader of the Decepticons glared at his air commander before delivering a vicious kick to his side. The great silver-white gladiator-turned-rebel-turned-war lord glared at the cringing form of Starscream, all around coward and sniveling backstabber, and felt only his rage and disgust grow at the sight of him. It would have been so easy to destroy the fool right then and there but despite his reputation Megatron wasn't one for scrapping his soldiers without thought. It did no good to get rid of cannon fodder. Failure was punished but, if done right, it could be a great motivator.

Still, Starscream tested the limits of Megatron's already razor thin patience.

"If that were true, Starscream, you would have completed the job yourself, as I demanded, instead of taking it out to that mercenary!"

"I... I believed him capable."

"His name is DoubleDealer, Starscream... did it not occur to you for a second that he would turn on you... and us... for the right price?" Megatron's jaw clenched. While it was true that even he had made use of the hired gun's talents from time to time, it had only been as a last resort and Megatron had always saw fit that there was little chance of the warrior betraying them. Dealer was used when needed but Megatron never forgot that the triple-changer held no alliance save to his own wealth. It was something Megatron could respect, which is why he hadn't scrapped the merc yet.

But Starscream, in his attempt to avoid a fight, had screwed up. He had hired Dealer to retrieve plans for an Autobot mobile fortress. Dealer had been more than happy to provide said plans... but not before cutting a deal with Prime. Dealer had doubled his energon and the Autobots had altered their plans so that blueprints Megatron held were now useless and outdated. They had lost 200 soldiers attempting to attack a weak point that wasn't there.

Thus the reason Starscream was being beaten.

"Please, Lord Megatron... mercy!" Starscream whined.

The leader of the Decepticons struck the head of the Seekers one more time before turning away in disgust. "Get out of my sight, Starscream... but know this... you have broken what very, very little trust I had in you-"

"FOREVER!" Pinkie Pie screamed, popping up behind Megatron.

Starscream leapt up, pointing his null rays at the pink pony. She, however, showed no sign of noticing and began to happily trot along Megatron's shoulder, looking around at the strange new world she found herself.

"Wow, this place is strange! Your grass is metal and so are your roads and buildings..." Pinkie turned and bucked Megatron in the head, causing a long GONG! sound to ring out. "And even your head is metal!" Pinkie giggled and struck Megatron again. "Bong bong bong!"

"Miserable little vermin!" Megatron roared, reaching to grab the pink pony and squeeze the life out of her. Pinkie merely bounced onto his hand then sprang onto his other shoulder.

"Your head is like a bell!" She turned and began to buck out a tune. "Heart and soul... I fell in love with you heart and soul-"

"Get off of me, you pathetic-"

Pinkie leapt down and began to bounce about, somehow managing to avoiding Megatron's kicks. "Wow, look at this place... it is super special awesome!" She ran up to Starscream, tilting her head. "You don't look happy... I can fix that!" From seeming out of nowhere she pulled out a party cannon and fired it at Starscream. When the smoke cleared the air commander was dressed as a ballerina and his guns were now rubber chickens. "See!" Pinkie turned and skipped away, singing to herself.

"...Starscream, we never speak of this again…"

"Agreed, Lord Megatron."

**MLP: Rise of the White Pegasi**

**Chapter 5: Goddamn Cloudsdale Blues! **

"Ah! The city of Cloudsdale!" excitedly yelled Rainbow Dash in Treble's ear accidently.

"Ugh," Treble covered his white ears with his lined with black hooves thanks to Rainbow Dash's yell. "Rainbow!"

"Sorry," said Rainbow sheepishly, scratching the back of her head wondering, _RAINBOW DASH! Don't yell in your somepony's ear, that will make him hate you, _she thought. "Treble, still, we reached Cloudsdale!"

"Yeah, yeah, every Pegasus has dreamed of visiting Cloudsdale," Treble coolly replied, but was stopped from talking by Princess Luna.

"CHILD! I presumed you had forgotten 'bout me," sharply said Luna, butting in the personal space of Treble. "but you have come to Cloudsdale. Surprise, surprise, Rainbow Dash is here. What brings you here, mare?"

"I was travelling with him," said Rainbow nervously, hiding behind Treble. Crimson red blushes crept up her wings and up her back, silently going to her cheek. "Uh, Your Highness."

"Treble Clef, why did you run away?" Princess Luna slapped Treble angrily and Rainbow Dash's eyes narrowed at the sore mark on Treble's cheek.

"I am sorry, Princess Luna, but you do not slap my pal!" Rainbow yelled, opening her long cyan wings and gliding around quickly.

"Listen, Dash, Treble Clef's friend, Criss Cross who is the true body of Nightmare Moon, is going to destroy us all!" Luna shouted and every Pegasus in Cloudsdale heard it, and turned to the three.

"R-Really?" Rainbow's voice quietened down, and she stared at Luna. "Wait. You're trying to scare me, right?"

She burst out in a fit of high pitched laughing and Luna stared at her like Rainbow had just told an unfunny joke. "Rainbow Dash, I'm serious."

Rainbow was still laughing and slapping Treble's shoulder. "Ha ha, an earth pony, ha ha, being Nightmare Moon, ha ha…"

"Uh, Rainbow, it's true," Treble said slowly to Rainbow Dash, turning to her.

"Oh, oh. OH EQUESTRIA!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

All the other pegasuses screamed and shut their doors at the same time. Rainbow Dash looked at Luna, scared. "Okay, okay, I believe you."

Vinyl Scratch looked out her glass empty window, wondering where her son was. Wet sad tears dripped down her white cheeks as she gazed upon the long horizons of Canterlot.

"Man, Treble's been gone for days," she sighed. "It's time to go to Princess Celestia's palace."

She pushed open her grand doors with one hoof and pranced down the busy open streets of Canterlot. She passed small slight stalls which produced delicious smells. She passed Applejack's giant red farm, and Vinyl could see thousands of acres of apple trees.

She passed the green spring Everfree Forest which housed quite a few wild animals. The grass below the Everfree Forest's trees grew pink as Pinkie Pie flowers. Fluttershy owned the nearby Fluttershy Animal Facility for Hurt Animals.

Finally she saw the glistening white of Celestia's palace. It glittered beautifully in the sunshine like diamonds (now that reminded her of Rarity) and the tops were covered with crystal pink stone.

She began to gallop towards the shimmering palace, but at once stopped by Shining Armor.

"Ah, DJ Pon-3! Haven't seen you since my somepony Cadence's coronation," sharply said Shining Armor, his aqua mane flowing in the wind. "What are you doing here?"

"My Pegasus son Treble Clef disappeared after heading off with an earth pony named Criss Cross…" Vinyl faltered, crying.

"Understood. I will lead you to Celestia," Shining Armor replied and pushed open the grand white doors of the crystal palace. He led Vinyl through a straight, velvet floored corridor.

Great paintings of past queens of Equestria domed the reddish white walls and Vinyl felt as if she was a small earth pony in a big version of Cloudsdale. Right now, quartz statues of Princess Luna, Celestia and Cadence were near the edges of the corridors.

Finally they came to the great door of the throne room, and Vinyl hesitantly pushed it open, wondering what would happen when she opened it.

It was a hoof-a-tastic throne room! Real crystal covered the walls and see through pink glass were at the edges of the ceiling! A satin red carpet was in the middle leading to the great throne of Celestia.

Shining Armor and Vinyl trotted towards the throne, expecting to see Celestia.

But she was gone. Only a single white note on the chair singled out that Celestia had been there.

Vinyl picked it up with her hoof and she read it along with Shining Armor, who frantically looked around.

_Dear Shining Armor and Vinyl Scratch(I knew you would come for your sweet son Treble)_

_Vinyl, poor you! Criss Cross is a mystery pony who arrived some years ago. Treble Clef is located east of Cloudsdale._

_I am off, on an adventure. Meet you soon._

_From Your Highness Princess Celestia_

"Where? WHERE?" Vinyl yelled, but that was the end of the note.

"That was weird," Shining put a hoof to his head in wonder. "I mean, who leaves a note on a throne?"

"I don't know," Vinyl dumbly answered. "We have got to get to Cloudsdale."

"Uh, Vinyl?" Shining asked, kind of annoyed.

"What?" Vinyl had put on her glasses. She only put on her glasses when she was on a roll.

"We're unicorns, idiot. Now fasten your glasses, I, Shining Armor, a unicorn, will fly!" Shining Armor announced.

"Okay, how in the pony universe will you fly?" Vinyl said in a perky laughing tone.

"Uh, with the power of my horn?" Shining asked embarrassed.

"Let's give it a try, Shining." Vinyl got on Shining's back and he concentrated.

Suddenly Shining and Vinyl were shot into the oxygen filled air and they were lifted into the air for a second then were released.

All the lights went out for a second. Shining heard a scream that sounded like Cadence and Vinyl's screams and heard the yell of Neon. Neon Lights.

All the lights went up again and Shining blinked.

Vinyl fell onto the ground first and her glasses were thrown against the crystal walls. She yelled suddenly, but no sound came. Her eyes lit up ghostly green and she got up.

Behind her was the Mare in the Moon. Nightmare Moon was there. Controlling DJ Pon-3.

"NIGHTMARE MOON!" He roared. "STOP CONTROLLING MY FRIEND!"

Then suddenly he was blinded by a bluish black light that shone like a lunar eclipse. Nightmare Moon was there, glowing green. It was the sign of NM's fully formed evil.

She raised her hoof at Vinyl. "My subject … DESTROY SHINING ARMOR!"

"Vinyl! It's me! DJ Pon-3, it's me!" Shining yelled. Vinyl charged and her horn lit up crazily then sent out shadowy flashes everywhere.

"I don't believe you," Vinyl said in a voice which sounded like … Neon Lights? "No, I won't kill you."

"Listen, hot shot, where's your wife?" Shining growled. He was passionate about saving lives.

"When the lights went out, Princess Cadence and Vinyl Scratch were sent to… why would I tell you?"

"Tell us, Mare in the Moon!" Neon yelled. "Tell me where my wife is!"

"Why would I tell you, nopony? You left Treble Clef, your SON, you left everybody to start a new life among the Changelings."

Shining gasped and stared at Neon. "You … are a monster for leaving your son!"

"Well, Shining Armor, at least I didn't lose my goddamn sanity! Now help me get this goddamn Mare in the Moon in the goddamn dungeons of this goddamn castle!" Neon jumped at Nightmare Moon and got out some protection, throwing some armor at Shining.

"Thanks!" Shining yelled.

"No need! Now get those goddamn ponies out of here, I got somepony to deal with. See you soon, Shining!"

Without thought Neon jumped on Nightmare Moon's back, and disappeared from sight. Nightmare growled and roared at Shining.

"Like Neon said …" Shining raced through the corridors. "Like Neon said …get those goddamn ponies out of here!"

Shining dodged blood thirsty batponies, and got out of the castle, safely.

He looked up ... and saw Treble Clef with Rainbow Dash up in Cloudsdale's mall.

"Oh Celestia...why, why does he have to be with the fastest Pegasus in Equestria at THIS time of need?" Shining hoofpalmed.

* * *

Luna smiled sarcastically. "So, what are we doing again?"

"Um... shopping?" Treble hoofpalmed. "Dash?"

"Yes?" The cerulean Pegasus looked at the Pegasus colt / stallion, what you prefer, and the alicorn princess in question.

"Don't you hate shopping?"

"Nah, it's just to stall the upcoming chapter on which we battle the Mare in the Moon."

"WHAT?" Treble's eyes bulged out. Imagine Treble with Pinkamena's insane grin. Yeah. That's how his eyes bulge out.

"Nothing," Rainbow Dash said sweetly, then herded her two friends to the buying desk where a yellow Pegasus with a silky purple and white mane and tail was reading a story about a certain cerulean Pegasus who works at a factory where they grind up Pegasus fillies and colts to make rainbows.

"Mm?" The yellow Pegasus looked up from her book.

"Hi, Sunny Rays, this is my super special somepony Treble Clef," introduced Rainbow Dash.

"WHAT?" Treble exclaimed.

Sunny Rays waved with her left hoof, then went back to reading.

"Ugh," Dash muttered, then slapped her dress (which was conveniently a gala dress). "Sunny, stop reading that book. It's bad for you."

"AWWW! I got to the last bit where this orange Pegasus filly says to the cerulean Pegasus mare 'You have beautiful eyes'. It's so frigging sad!" Sunny Rays moaned.

She straightened her wings and asked for the Equestria money. "16 bits, both for the necklace and the dress."

"WHO FRIGGING SAID RAINBOW HAD TO HAVE A DRESS?" Luna demanded.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, princess. This dress is for my-"

"HEY! GET DOWN HERE DASH!" The sharp voice of Princess Celestia sounded.

"YOU TOO LUNA! AND THAT STUPID PEGASUS COLT SHIPPED WITH DASH!"

"HEY!" Treble's face turned red. "Um, what does shipping mean?"

Luna shook her head, telepathically saying. "Celestia, he's too young to be shipped with Dash."

"That's why he's shipped with Dash," Celestia answered in her mind.

The unexpected trio flew outside where Celestia was waiting, her hooves folded.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOUR MOTHER AND SHINING ARMOR ABOUT YOU GUYS? THEY SHOULD OF CAME SOONER," Celestia cried weeping.

"Uh, what?"

**I JUST had to make this a random chapter. Sorry. REVIEW AND ENJOY**


End file.
